


Hero

by Missthang616



Category: Whiskey Cavalier (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-20
Updated: 2020-02-20
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:40:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22809544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Missthang616/pseuds/Missthang616
Summary: I know I already wrote a story with this plot but... I couldn't resist. Will's hurt, Frankie takes care of him.
Relationships: Will Chase/Frankie Trowbridge
Comments: 4
Kudos: 12





	Hero

"Will! Would you stop your squirming? I'm going to mess it all up!" Frankie scolded as he flinched away from her. He whined slightly at the way she slathered ointment on his cut on his arm. Her expression was concentrated as she grabbed her first aid kit. Once she grabbed a needle, he scooted back from her. Frustrating her quite a bit.

"I'm sorry Frank's but I can't! That's gonna hurt!" He moaned. She scoffed and grabbed his unharmed arm, pulling him back down to the ground.

"Yeah, well, that's your fault for shoving me aside when the guy had a knife. He cut your arm pretty deep, it needs stitches right now. And usually, I would ask Susan for help but she's not here to fix you up." Frankie mumbled. In truth, she was feeling pretty crummy about the way Will got himself hurt over protecting her. If it wasn't for her stupidity, he would be fine right now. If she'd been paying more attention she would have sensed the guy sneak up behind her. She sighed to herself and attached the thin string to the needle. She didn't notice the way he paled. He clenched his pants with is other hand and stuck out his injured arm.

"It ain't your fault, he was very quiet, plus I wanted to protect ya. I wouldn't of forgave myself if I didnt," He hummed, a small smile on his face. She stuck the needle in harshly, getting Will to jump. "Ouch!"

"You're an idiot! I didn't want your help!" She growled, pulling the string through his skin and repeating the action. He winced in pain.

"Uh Frank's? Maybe you shouldn't angrily try to stitch me up, you might kill me..." He squeaked out. Noticing her aggression, she slowed down. He sighed as the pain died down finally. "And besides, you may have not wanted my help, but you needed it." He cracked a smile, bringing a small blush to Frankie's cheeks. She grumbled and looked down at his arm. Focusing on only that.

"I was worried..." She said, swallowing a lump in her throat. Will's smile dropped as he looked down at her. The one thing his eyes attracted was her bright red ears. His head tilted to the side in confusion. Why was her ears red? And why was the sight of her body language making his hands clam up? He wiped his hands on his vest and chuckled nervously.

Wait. Why was he nervous? He opened his mouth to say something. Anything! But nothing came to mind and he shut it. Both mages sat in silence as she worked on his arm. He couldn't even feel the pain anymore. His mind was too focused on other things.

She cut the string from the needle and double checked her handiwork. She nodded to herself and grabbed some bandages. She let out a shaking breath. His eyebrow raised at the way she fumbled with the bandage and ointment. He narrowed his eyes suddenly.

"...what?" He asked, voice husky.

She pointed to his vest shakingly. "Uhm- you, I need you to uh- to uh take off your vest." She wanted to slap herself for stuttering so much. Usually, it wasn't a problem for her to tell him to take off his vest whenever she patched him up. Why was she suddenly flustered now? Maybe because she practically confessed to how much she worried for him. Speaking of which, he never said anything about that.

"Oh! Oh, uh yeah..." he coughed, hesitantly slipping off his bloodied vest and throwing it to the right of him. She examined the piece of cloth and nodded to herself.

Sighing to herself with a smile, she squeezed some ointment onto her hand. Looking at his cuts and bruises, it made her frown once more. She touched his upper chest and began to rub in the medicine. He flinched once again at the pain.

"Damn, can you be a little more gentle? I'm dyin here." He chuckled, but the pain laced in his tone was evident. She rolled her eyes, but slowed her movements. The tips of her fingers burned in a blush as her fingernails grazed his calloused skin. He groaned under his breath at the touch. Fortunately for him, she hadn't heard anything.

"Whiskey?" She then asked suddenly. Snapping out of his daze, he shook his head and focused on her.

"Yeah?"

"Can you promise me to be more careful. I appreciate what you did on that job, but I wouldn't forgive myself If you got hurt either. It was bad enough I had to give you stitches. And you'll probably scar now, I feel shitty y'know?" She muttered. But he had heard. He heard everything. He then laughed and rubbed the back of his head while she got up on her knees and began to wrap the bandages around his chest.

"Ah Frank's, I don't mind the scars! They make me look cool," his laugh became a soft smile. "And I can't promise something like that. If you're in danger, I'll do anything to protect you. Sometimes that requires being reckless." His gentle tone startled her. It was as if he really was stuck in that belief. She puffed up her cheeks in a pout.

"Reckless is my thing! You're supposed to be the safe one" She said, looking into his bright green eyes. Her face was red in embarrassment. Will found it cute. Shaking his head to rid himself of useless thoughts, his brain finally caught up with her words. His eyes widened.

She surprised him by wrapping her arms around his bandaged chest. Air left his lungs at her tight grip. She was kind of hurting him.

But he didn't say anything. She held onto him for a little longer before stiffening up. She leaned back swiftly, her fingers pressing into his chest when she was caught off balance. "Sorry, sorry- forgot you were hurt!"

"Its fine really. Doesn't hurt that much anymore. Thanks for the help..." he trailed off, finally taking notice of her fingers pressing securely onto his body. He gulped nervously and looked up at her. She was still on her knees, so she was only a few inches taller than him in that state. She tilted her head down at him and stared at him.

"Yeah, its no problem...anything for the hero." She said with a smirk

"Hero, Huh?" He asked.

"Yeah hero" she said affectionately

They locked eyes, smiles set on their face.

He leaned up slightly, his lips only centimeters from hers. "I guess I can accept that title..." Frankie giggled at his words and began to also lean down to his. They were so close. Breaths mixing together to create a certain atmosphere. He glanced down at her lips, so soft...

"Frankie! Is Will here!?" Standish hollered, his body visible in the doorway. Ray and Jai were also standing behind him. Frankie's eyes widened considerably as she practically jumped away from Will. Will was also in such a surprise, that he had to put his hand over his heart to try and calm it down. He turned his head to the intruders and stared at them while their mouths were hung open.

"Uh, did we come at a bad time?" Jai muttered awkwardly. She stood up incredibly quickly and smoothed down her pants.

"N-No, no, of course not. I was just bandaging his face. He's so impulsive isn't he?" Frankie laughed as the guys crossed their arms.

"Yeah you were patching him up alright, but I think you're supposed to use your hands instead of your lips." Jai snickered, along with Standish. Ray was just in shock. He didn't bother to tease the two. Plus he was kinda scared Frankie would kill him if he did.

"Shut up Jai! I-I was just using a method my mother taught me!" Frankie stuttered. Will even slapped his forehead at her obvious lie. Though he chose not to get into the conversation.

"I mean I've heard of kissing wounds to make them feel better, but I'm pretty sure Will doesn't have bruises inside of his mouth." Jai laughed. Standish couldn't help it when he bursted out laughing as well. Frankie puffed up her blazing face as she clenched her fists. Just as she was about to say something, Ray interrupted her,

"Wait till I tell Susan about this!" Ray announced, flying out of the hive. Standish and Jai running after him. Frankie gasped and looked at Will with wide eyes.

All he could do was grin.


End file.
